(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept presented herein generally relates to a multi-use forearm purse that may be converted to a shoulder bag. Users can attest to the fact that carrying a purse can make a fashion statement, or provide utilitarian functions, but can also become highly inconvenient. The forearm purse disclosed herein offers the user a safe and convenient way of carrying the most important items that are normally placed in a purse or wallet, such as cash, credit cards, identification cards, cosmetic items, and other necessities. A variety of styles, designs, and colors can easily provide an enhanced, fashionable look.
The forearm purse securely attaches to the user's forearm and leaves the user's hands free for the physical maneuverability required for activities such as child care, shopping, social activities, and carrying bulky objects.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,693 (1976) disclosed a device employing a wrist purse slidably secured to the arm of a wearer, the purse being normally hidden under the sleeve of a garment worn by the wearer. The purse has a hidden position except when the purse is pulled along the arm and the wrist and is held momentarily exposed for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,347 (1991) features a wrist holster including a wristband, a transversely extending pouch for accommodating a canister for a protective gas, a fold-back closure for the pouch secured by a pressure sensitive fastener, an extended strap at one end of the wristband, and a buckle carried by the end of the wristband opposite the extended strap.
A wrist wallet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,341 B1 (2002), which is substantially made of mesh fabric, having laterally positioned first pocket, second pocket, and third pocket. A lining is inside the third pocket. All pockets have a single laterally elongated sealing element at the top of the wallet in the form of a zipper having teeth. The wallet is secured circumferentially about a wearer's wrist.
US patent application publication 2003/0057240 (2003) discloses a purse which is worn on the hand, having a top side and a bottom side, a top end portion and a bottom end portion. The purse has a pouch portion with an access opening on top of the purse. A strap is operably secured to the purse and is positioned at the top end portion of the purse. A loop is operable secured to the bottom end and may be looped around a finger to secure and position the purse.
A wrist cover in which to carry a cell phone is presented in US patent application publication #US 2007/0095871 A1 (2007). Shown is a body, a phone holder and an adjusting device. The body has a ventilating layer and two wrist wings. The phone holder is attached to the body and has a covering sheet and a connecting tab. The covering sheet is attached to the ventilating layer and defines a holding space between the covering sheet and the ventilating layer and an opening.
US patent application publication #US 2009/0199939 (2009) discloses a purse system for holding personal items of a user on the user's wrist, or conventionally. The device is comprised of a front section and a rear section, each section being pivotally fixed together at a common lower edge. At least one wrist band is included, having a band closure and attachable around the wrist of the user and secured thereto with the band closure. A shoulder strap is further included and attachable at each end thereof to one of a pair of strap attachment means fixed to the purse.